Kidnapped
by Guest that reads
Summary: Nightwing is exhausted and things go bad especially when a certain clown decides to kidnap The Team.


**Hi! I have been working on this for 3 days! So I hope you like it! This takes place before Darkest.  
****I Don't own YJ or any DC characters!**  
Nighwing moaned. It had been a rough week. From patrolling Gotham, then Bludhaven, then train and spending time with The Team, he was exhausted! Today was training with The Team.  
He entered the Zeta Beam. RECONGNIZED NIGHTWING BO1 the computer announced. When they heard Nightwing's arrival they all went to the training room.  
"Ok. We will be sparring today." Nightwing said. "Lagoon Boy and Robin."  
They started their spar. "You ok Nightwing?" Mal asked. "Yeah, just tired" Nightwing replied. Mal nodded.  
In the end of the spar Robin won. "Good job Robin" Nightwing said. Robin smiled at his approval.  
"Lagoon Boy you need to work on controlling your anger." Nightwing said.  
Lagoon Boy still mad, "How about we spar, I am aloud powers and you can use your weapons."

"Ok" Nightwing replied. They got in battle stances. Lagoon Boy used his Atlaintian (don't know how to spell this) powers. Then charged at Nightwing. But Nightwing suspected this and flipped over Lagoon Boy, which only made him angrier. The adrenaline from the fight came to NIghtwing. After a few minutes of Lagoon Boy trying to smash Nightwing, but Nightwing dodging. Nightwing saw his chance he got out his grapple and wrapped it around La'gann then jump kicked him in the back, which knocked him over. "I give up." Lagoon Boy said.  
Nightwing smiled but then his adrenaline form the fight gone. He felt so tired he could barely stand. Then he passed out. Everyone shocked as he fell to the ground unconscious.  
Conner, the first to recover from the shock, ran over to Nightwing.  
"Is he ok?" Megan asked.  
"Yeah, he is just asleep." Conner replied.  
"Well he has been patrolling both Bludhaven and Gotham." Robin said.  
"He has! How much does he sleep?" M'gann asked. Everyone could tell she was worried.  
"Probably, 1 to 2 hours of sleep, but sometime none at all." Batgirl replied.  
Conner picked Nightwing up and placed him on the couch. "Wow. He must be tired. Normally he would wake up and attack if you touched him while he was asleep." Conner said.  
The whole Team looked at Nightwing concerned. "Boys, please try to be quite." Meagan told Beast Boy, Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Robin.  
Later, Nightwing woke up after 6 minutes to Beast Boy and Impulse fighting over who was the best superhero.  
He groaned quietly, all he wanted to do was sleep. Robin heard him though. "Sorry Nightwing."  
The boys looked at Robin "We woke him up?" Gar asked.  
"I think so." Robin replied. Then Megan came in and saw Nightwing was awake. She didn't look happy. "Leave, I will deal with you boys later." she told them. They gulped, knowing they were going to be dead.  
"Hey Nightwing." M'gann said softly, "How about we get you to your room here, so you can sleep." She got a tired nod in return.  
When he tried to stand, he nearly fell over but M'gann's physic powers caught him. "How about I levitate you to your room?" Nightwing just nodded again. So she got to his room, and Nightwing typed the password. She levitated him to his bed, and pulled the covers on him. "Sleep well." M'gann tells him.  
Nightwing falls asleep instantly.  
Of course fate had decied never to let Nightwing sleep because 15 minutes later, the intruder alarm went off. Nightwing threw the covers off and raced to the mission room. "What is going on?" Nightwing asked.  
"We have an intruder, but we can't find him or her." Mal replied.  
"Then why don't I introduce myself?" A creepy voice said. Nightwing stiffened at his voice, and then said, "Joker." his voice thick with hatred.  
The Joker just laughed. The Team members that had no experience with The Joker, got chills down their spine as he laughed.  
"Come on Wing! Smile," Joker said. Then The Joker dropped some pellets on the ground and a gas filled the room. "Knockout gas!" Nightwing said. Some of The Team was already unconscious, but The Bats were trying to hold their breath. Robin couldn't take it anymore and breathed in the gas, which knocked him out. The Batgirl soon followed. Nightwing just stood there, holding his breath, until The Joker came up and hit him with a crowbar in the stomach making him breath in the gas. The world faded to black.  
When they woke up, they had inhibitor collars on them which were making them unable to move, and they were in a warehouse. They saw The Joker smiling and holding a knife. "This is going to be so much fun kiddies!" he said. "So, who is first?" He asked. Walking toward where Robin is.  
"Don't touch him!" Nightwing screamed. "So you want to go first? Fine by me!" The Joker said excited. He grabbed Nightwing to the center of the room.  
"Let's start carving!' The Joker said.  
He took the top piece of Nightwing's costume and looked at the scars. The scars shocked The Team (except M'gann and Conner). There was also a purple bruise from where The Joker had hit him with a crowbar.  
"Let's retrace this one." The Joker said, pointing to the J on his chest. So he plunged the blade in and started to redo the J. Blood was coming from it, and Nightwing didn't scream, he just had a pained expression on his face.  
"Come on Wing! Sing for me!" The Joker said  
"Never!" Nightwing replied.  
The Joker just started making cuts and gashes on his upper body. Some were deep and others weren't. Blood was pooling on the floor.  
The Joker finally got Nightwing to scream when he stabbed the blade deep in his shoulder and started twisting. "Good Wingy! Let's hear more!" The Joker said. And The Team did, seeing their leader in so much pain was scary!  
Nightwing looked like he was going to pass out. His skin was so pale, and so much blood was coming out of him!  
"Well this has been fun but…." He was interrupted when an arrow almost hit him and he had to move.  
The Team looked and saw Black Canary and Green Arrow. She ran up to The Joker and started beating him up, while GA took off their collars.  
When The Joker was out cold, GA tied him up and Black Canary was looking at Ngihtwing's injuries. "We need to get him to The Cave, fast!" She said. Everyone could tell she was worried about Nightwing. GA called and told them to have Med Bay ready.  
M'gann levitated him so she wouldn't bother his injuries. They went to the nearest Zeta Tube and went to The Cave.  
The Flash, and The Atom, ready to take Nightwing. They automatically took him and started working on him.  
"Go get some sleep. We will tell you how he is doing later." Black Canary told The Team.  
Most of them left except Conner, M'gann, Batgirl, and Robin.  
"Please. I promise you three will be the first to know." Black Cnanary said. They agreed and left.  
After a few hours of working on Nightwing they got bandaged and stitched up,got most of the bleeding to stop. They put Nightwing on painkillers so he wouldn't be in too much pain.  
Black Canary assembled The Team and told them "Nightwing is going to be ok, but he isn't going to be n missions for a while. He hasn't woken up yet though, probably because he is tired.  
They all felt relived and happy Nightwing could rest for a while.  
The next day, Nightwing woke up. He felt a lot of pain. He groaned. Black Canary was in the room and she heard his groan. "How do you feel?" she asked.  
"I am in pain and I'm not tired anymore." He replied, he knew lying wouldn't work with BC.  
"Here are some painkillers. You did sleep for a good 9 hours." She handed him some pills and water.  
He smiled and said, "Thanks." He took them.  
The Team will be excited t know you are awake. She left and came back with The Team.  
"Nightwing!" Robin said running up and giving him a hug. Nightwing winced a little but smiled.  
"You ok?" Mal asked.  
"Yeah." Nightwing responded. "Just wondering how The Joker found us."  
"He followed one of us when we drove here, but I made him forget where Mount Justice was." M'gann said.  
"That's good." Nightwing. The painkillers making him tired. He yawned. "Go to sleep Nightwing" Batgirl said.  
He just nodded and closed his eyes, and fell to a deep sleep.  
**I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
